Talent Show
by AStarWithNoSky
Summary: Ike wants Kyle to teach him a song, but learns something about his brother, which can only boost his confidence or lower it. ONSHOT. Crappy summery. Contains Kybe canon and Bunny slash and rated K for language.


**A/N – I dunno, this is totally random, besides, I love adding lyrics to stories, and ****Miss Kendra**** wanted me to write more Kyle/Ike fics, so yeah, this is dedicated to you I guess xD**

**Kyle's 14 in this btw =3**

**And there's a tiny bit of Bunny and Kybe in here 8D I couldn't resist ;A**

**DISCLAIMER – Trey Parker and Matt Stone own South Park, Jack Johnson owns 'Better Together' and Meg and Dia own 'Indiana'… I think xp**

"Kyle! Kyle!"

Kyle turned around, looking down at his younger brother, instead of going up the stairs to hide out in his room.

"Huh?"

Ike pulled Kyle down the stairs, and led him to the garage. "Can you help me practice a song I wanna sing for Flora?"

Kyle snorted and stopped. "Flora? Isn't she the girl who pulled your pants down during your school play in first grade?"

A blush crept up on Ike's face. "Yeah…"

"But you like her?"

The blush became darker and more noticeable, he hid his face, but Kyle just laughed. "Yeah…"

Ike pulled his brother through the door to the garage and handed Kyle his brown guitar, Ike didn't own one, and his mother wouldn't buy him one because he got bored of things easily, whereas Kyle wanted to learn how to play, and succeeded in doing so.

"So, what song you wanna learn?" Kyle sat down on a cardboard box, discarded by his mother and her many books.

He fell through the flap. "Shit!" He yelped. Ike burst into laughter at his brother's pathetic squeal.

Kyle pouted at him as he attempted to stand up. Ike grabbed his hand and pulled his brother up.

"Dude, you're weightless." Ike commented. Kyle ignored him.

"What song are you gonna sing?" Kyle changed the subject.

Ike shrugged. "I was hoping you were gonna think of that…"

Kyle scowled. "You can't think of anything yourself, can you?"

Ike shrugged again.

"Okay, what songs do you like?"

"I like Ocean Avenue by Yellowcard."

"You can't play that with just a guitar."

"Oh…"

"Light Up The Sky?"

Kyle shook his head.

"Miles Apart?"

"You can't play Yellowcard songs with just a guitar."

"I give up!"

"What about Jack Johnson songs?"

"I don't know him…"

"Dude! How can you not know Jack Johnson?!"

"I dunno…"

"Okay, you're going to listen to 'Better Together' and learn it; I'm going to teach you the chords-"

"Okay, just get on with it."

Kyle pouted. "You're lucky I'm even helping you."

Ike poked his tongue out.

After spending an hour of listening to Jack Johnson's 'Better Together' Ike knew all the lyrics and all the notes.

Ike was attempting to play, but to be bluntly honest, he sucked, big time.

"Ike, no offence or anything, but, I don't think you should sing to her, it'll probably make her think you're a freak." Kyle commented.

Ike looked up at him with big baby blues. "Why?"

"To be honest, you're not the best singer in the world."

"Yeah, I know…but I thought you could help me with that."

"How could I help you?"

"You're my big brother…"

"God dammit."

"Can you at least sing it to me and show me how it's got to sound…?"

"Ike, I can't sing to save my life-"

"Please?" Ike's lip quivered.

Manipulative asshole, Kyle thought.

_There's no combination of words  
I could put on the back of a postcard  
No song that I could sing  
But I can try for your heart,  
our dreams, and they are made out of real things  
like a shoebox of photographs  
with sepia-toned loving  
Love is the answer  
at least for most of the questions in my heart, like  
Why are we here? And where do we go?  
And how come it's so hard?  
It's not always easy and  
sometimes life can be deceiving  
I'll tell you one thing, it's always better when we're together_

Mmmm, It's always better when we're together  
Yeah we'll look at the stars and we're together  
Well, it's always better when we're together  
Yeah it's always better when we're together

"Wow, Kyle, you're really good!"

"Pfft. Ike, stop sucking up to me, I know I'm crap-"

"No, seriously, Kyle, you're awesome."

Kyle put his guitar down to lean against the cardboard box he was sitting on. "If I was any good, I'd be in Stan's band for the Talent Show."

"Has he heard you sing?"

Kyle shrugged. "Doubt it. I've tried to make him listen, but he's never listened."

"Well, there you go. Besides, who's singing for Stan's band?"

"Kenny's the lead singer, Cartman's the background singer, Stan's the guitarist, Wendy's the pianoist, Butter's the drums and Bebe's bass."

"But you can play the guitar, shouldn't you be in the band too?"

"Different music styles, I'm more of an Indie, Alternative and Country/Western, Stan's band is more of a Rock, Punk and Metal."

"Oh…you should enter the Talent Show!"

"And go against my best friends? No thanks."

"But you could show them how good you are!"

"No Ike."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

Kyle found himself the following evening, dressed in a black jumper, dark blue baggy jeans and black sneakers, backstage of the Talent Show. He had his guitar, and a bouncy Ike beside him.

He turned to the raven-haired boy, and bent down to his level. "You're such a manipulative asshole, Ike."

Ike shrugged. "I know, it's a useful talent."

"Kyle?!" The Jew spun round at his name.

His best friend stood there, with a black t-shirt sporting the name 'Black Blink'.

"What's the Jew doing here? Isn't he supposed to be in the audience cheering us?" Cartman's gruff voice asked, he had a baggy t-shirt also sporting the name 'Black Blink', Wendy was trying to smooth his brown hair down, then looked Kyle. She had a skin tight, black t-shirt on, black skinny jeans and black ugg boots, her black hair was stuck up in a messy bun, she looked amazing.

"Hey, Kyle." She smiled and waved.

"Hey, Wendy." He smiled back at her.

"What are you doing here then? I didn't know you were competing."

"Yeah, neither did I." Kyle shot Ike an annoyed glance.

The younger boy just shrugged and carried on watching the show, Jimmy and Timmy were doing a comedy act together.

"Next up are 'Black Blink' playing 'Punk Rock 101' originally by 'Bowling For Soup'! Stanley Marsh, Wendy Testaburger, Bebe Stevens, Leopold Stoch, Eric Cartman and Kenny McCormick, get up here!" The man hosting the Talent Show shouted.

"H-he doesn't need to shout." Butters muttered to himself as the band set themselves up on stage.

Kyle turned to Ike. "I told you it was a bad idea."

"Pfft. They're just shocked to see you, no biggie."

Kyle scowled and crossed his arms.

Black Blink started playing.

_She works at hot topic  
His heart microscopic  
She thinks that its love but to him its sex  
He listens to emo but fat mike's his hero  
His bank account's zero  
What comes next?_

Same s_ong different chorus_

Ike sat down on a discarded stool and yawned, Kyle thought he'd use the brown stool for his song.__

It's stupid, contagious  
To be broke and famous  
Can someone please save us from punk rock 101  
My Dickies, your sweat bands  
My spiked hair, your new Vans  
Let's throw up our rock hands for punk rock 101

She bought him a skateboard, a rail slide, his knee tore  
He traded it for drums at the local pawn shop  
She left him for staring at girls and not caring  
When she cried because she thought Bon Jovi broke up

"Y'know Ike, they are actually pretty good."__

Same song second chorus.

"Yeah, they're awesome! But you're bound to win."__

It's stupid, contagious  
To be broke and famous  
Can someone please save us from punk rock 101  
My Dickies, your sweat bands  
My spiked hair, your new Vans  
Let's throw up our rock hands for punk rock 101

Kyle chuckled as Kenny started jumping up and down on the stage, he certainly looked like he was enjoying himself, Cartman on the other hand was just glaring at Kyle, ignoring the fact he missed a line he was supposed to sing, Kenny happily took the opportunity to sing more.__

Don't forget to dely...on the very last word

Seven years later he works as a waiter  
She married a trucker and he's never there  
The story never changes, just the names and faces  
Like Tommy and Gina they're living on a prayer

Did you just say that?  
I said (Stan and Wendy happily took those lines as their own, seeing as the fat bastard was _still_ glaring at Kyle.)__

It's stupid, contagious  
To be broke and famous  
Can someone please save us from punk rock 101  
My Dickies, your sweat bands  
My spiked hair, your new Vans  
Let's throw up our rock hands for punk rock 101

_It's stupid, contagious  
To be broke and famous  
Can someone please save us from punk rock 101  
My Dickies, your sweat bands  
My spiked hair, your new Vans  
Let's throw up our rock hands for punk rock 10__1_

The whole band sang the two choruses, making it an amazing show.__

It's stupid, contagious (same song different chorus)  
To be broke and famous (same song different chorus)  
Can someone please save us from punk rock 101  
My Dickies, your rock hands  
My spiked hair, your new Vans  
Let's shoplift some sweatbands for punk rock 101

The whole auditorium exploded into applause and cheering, Kenny grinned at Kyle and bowed. The girls curtseyed and smiled, whereas the boys bowed and grinned.

They eventually came off the stage, chattering loudly and excitedly.

Stan had his arm around Wendy's waist and was talking about some romantic shit, Butters and Kenny had their arms linked and were talking quietly to one another. Kyle stared at them for a moment before realising he was going to peform in front of a hundred people in few minutes. His stomach lurched.

He saw Cartman glaring at him from the corner.

What's his problem? Kyle thought to himself.

"And our very last act for the night, is Kyle Broflovski, playing his guitar and singing the song 'Indiana' originally by 'Meg and Dia'. Kyle! Get up here!" The man shouted happily through the microphone. Didn't this guy know that microphones automatically makes your voices louder?

Bebe strolled over to him, wearing the same as Wendy, but with her blonde, curly hair in a ponytail trailing across her shoulder, and placed a soft kiss on his cheek. "Good luck, Kyle. I hope you win." She patted his ass jokingly, he smiled.

He walked shyly out onto the stage, with Ike following him and carrying the stool. He placed it in the centre of the stage and walked backstage again, giving his brother an encouraging smile.

The lights flicked onto the redhead.

Kyle started playing.

_I can do whatever I want like you  
I can do whatever I want like you  
I can do whatever I want like you  
Like You_

She began to die  
Indiana that's not right  
Indiana that's not right  
_Then she began to fight  
Indiana make it mine  
Indiana make it mine_

So pale and white  
So inclined to do what 's right  
Colonel sir, I feel lonely tonight  
She's strong but an obedient wife

I can do whatever I want like you  
I can do whatever I want like you  
I can do whatever I want like you  
Like You

She began to die  
Indiana that's not right  
Indiana that's not right  
She began to fight  
Indiana make it mine  
Indiana make it mine

Such honest eyes  
No time to run and ride  
Colonel sir I feel lonely tonight  
She's strong but her mind is losing light

I can do whatever I want like you  
I can do whatever I want like you  
I can do whatever I want like you  
Like You

She began to die  
Indiana that's not right  
Indiana that's no lie  
She began to fight  
Indiana make it mine  
Indiana make it mine

I know, I know  
She's alone  
I know, I know I know  
She's alone  
Alone

She began to die  
That's not right you know  
Indiana that's no lie  
She began to fight  
I can do whatever I want like you  
Indiana make it mine

Kyle finished and breathed out. The auditorium was quiet for a while, he thought he probably sounded awful, hence the silence. Then, taking him offguard, the audience applauded, louder and with more force than any of the other acts.

Kyle broke into a big smile, he'd done it. He'd just sang in front of a giant audience.

He picked up his guitar, Ike came bouncing out and took a hold of the stool.

"Kyle, that was amazing!"

"Thanks, Ike." Kyle smiled and ruffled the boys hair.

The others that were backstage just stared at him, mouths open and pure shock in their eyes, Kyle looked down, embarressed.

"Dude, Kyle, that was brilliant, why didn't you tell us you could sing like that?" Stan let out, completely in awe.

Kyle shifted his weight onto his other foot. "It's Kennys thing, he's the one who can sing, you're the footballer, Cartman's the fat fuck-"

"Ay!"

"Butter's the innocent one, Wendy's the smart and pretty one, Bebe's the hot one and I'm the, uh, geek?"

Kenny slung his arm over Kyle's shoulder. "Dude, you don't have to worry about me. I hate singing, I only done it because I had to."

Ike was sitting on the stool, trying to play Kyle's guitar, but not succeeding.

"Shh, fellas, they're about to annouce the winner!" Butters was tugging at Kenny's arm, trying to give them each a better view.

"Well, tonight has been a night full of wonderful surprises and amazing acts, and now, the winner is…drum roll please!"

A drum roll started, coming from the opposite side of the curtains of where the acts were staring out of.

"Dude, this guy's a creep, why couldn't we have Principal Victoria or someone normal hosting the talent show for once?" Kenny complained. Butters nodded in agreement.

"Kenny, he's just enthusiastic, leave him alone." Wendy scolded.

Kenny shrugged and returned to watching the guy try to make the show dramatic.

Cartman's being unusually quiet, Kyle thought. He looked in the direction of the fat boy.

Oh, he's still glaring at me, Kyle glared back, receiving a huff.

"'It's All About Us, Not You'!"

The auditorium muttered in confusion.

Milly, Red and Heidi made their way up to the stage, all dressed in black, strapless cocktail dresses with a red belt around their skinny waists. Their hair was dead straight, their makeup all the same and perfect. On their feet were red four inch stilletos. Rebecca Cotswald was wearing a silver strapless cocktail dress, shimmering in the lights, almost blinding the audience. Her brown hair was curly and flowing, the shoes were black stilletos, but six inch, as she was the shortest of the girl group. She smiled and showed off her pearly white teeth.

She was obviously the leader/singer of the 'band'.

"Ay! They cheated!"

"Shut up, Cartman, only because we didn't win." Kenny snapped.

Kyle walked over to Ike, who was _still_ trying to play a song on his older brothers guitar. The redhead crouched down beside Ike and played a few chords on the guitar, then giving Ike the chance to copy him. Kyle carried on teaching Ike little tunes before Bebe let out an 'Aw', causing Kyle to jump and let out a yelp.

Kyle turned around and saw the two girls watching him with adoration in their eyes, and a disgusted Cartman _still_ glaring at him.

"…What?"

"You two are so cute!" Wendy squealed.

"Fags." Cartman muttered, but not quiet enough so Kyle wouldn't hear.

"Fuck you, Fatass, besides…he's my brother so that would be gross."

Ike looked horrified at that. Bebe giggled at Ike's expression.

"Whatever, Jews." Cartman walked off.

"Hey, Kyle, wanna come hang out with us at my house? Craig's band's coming as well as Timmy and Jimmy and us." Stan asked.

Ike frowned at Kyle, hoping he'd say no, so he could hang out with his older brother.

Kyle looked at Ike and smiled. "Nah, Stan, I think I'll pass."

Stan looked confused but nodded anyway. Ike grinned.

"See you tomorrow then Kyle." Stan waved as he walked out the exit, Wendy, Butters and Kenny waved and followed Stan. Cartman just ignored him, but Kyle couldn't care less.

Butters and Kenny were holding hands, Kyle smiled to himself, he knew it was going to happen one day.

He felt someone place their hands on his shouders, the Jew looked up and felt someone place a small kiss on his lips, it was over within a second and saw the pretty blonde girl smiling down at him.

"See you later, Kyle." Bebe walked out the door, after winking at him.

"Oooh, Kyle has a girlfriend." Ike teased, but Kyle just smiled sheepishly.

"Yeah, I guess I have."

Ike grabbed Kyle's hand and his guitar before leading them home.

THE END

**A/N – Wow O.O this was hella lot to write O.o the idea was only a small one too xD 2,733 words, including the lyrics and 8 pages…Jesus Christ xD**

**Thanks for reading ! I love you guys so much ! 33**

**Review pleaseeeee ! 33333**


End file.
